


Lucy (Luke Hemmings)

by 5sosfanficsbyhannah



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Angst, Blaming yourself for someone's death, Death, F/M, Grieving, I can never forgive myself, Loss of loved one, Lucy by Skillet, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, One Shot, Skillet, Songfic, might make you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosfanficsbyhannah/pseuds/5sosfanficsbyhannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey Lucy I remember your name</p><p>I can't stop thinking about her. I was such an idiot. I didn't know what I had till I lost her.</p><p>I left a dozen roses on your grave today</p><p>She's dead. She's gone. And I didn't get to say goodbye. I said, "Go home." I said, "Good riddance." I'm a heartless failure.</p><p>I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away</p><p>The wind blows and scatters leaves that cover her gravestone. I wipe them away with my fingertips. Lucy Rachel Meyer, 1998-2015. I swallow. She only lived to be 17. It just hit me how short her life was. </p><p>I just came to talk for a while<br/>I got some things to say</p><p>And my last words to her were, "Good Riddance." Not "I love you so much, and I'm not good enough for you. I do not deserve your affection. And yet you give it to me. I love you." I wished she hadn't gotten into that car accident. I wish my last words didn't make her think I didn't care if she wasn't in my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucy (Luke Hemmings)

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I don't hate Luke. This is not a Luke-bashing fic. I adore all of them. I just heard Lucy by Skillet and decided to write a song fic. Okay? :-) I nearly cried writing this. Also I chose Luke because this is how he would react. Anyways. Yeah. If you liked it leave Kudos? Also yeah, nothing belongs to me except for Lucy Rachel Meyer. Okaysies.   
> I LUB YOU ALLLL  
> PEACE (Y)

Hey Lucy I remember your name

I can't stop thinking about her. I was such an idiot. I didn't know what I had till I lost her.

I left a dozen roses on your grave today

She's dead. She's gone. And I didn't get to say goodbye. I said, "Go home." I said, "Good riddance." I'm a heartless failure.

I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away

The wind blows and scatters leaves that cover her gravestone. I wipe them away with my fingertips. Lucy Rachel Meyer, 1998-2015. I swallow. She only lived to be 17. It just hit me how short her life was. 

I just came to talk for a while  
I got some things to say

And my last words to her were, "Good Riddance." Not "I love you so much, and I'm not good enough for you. I do not deserve your affection. And yet you give it to me. I love you." I wished she hadn't gotten into that car accident. I wish my last words didn't make her think I didn't care if she wasn't in my life. I pressed my lips to the gravestone and whispered,  
"Lucy, you were the best thing to ever happen to me. I miss you. I should have kissed you goodbye. I should've driven you home. I shouldn't have let you drive upset. I shouldn't have said the hurtful words, but I did. And I regret it so much."

Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her

I wish I had her in my arms again. I wish I could kiss her forehead and talk to her. I wish we could watch her favorite Disney movies together on the couch again. I wish Lucy was alive.

I'd give up all the world to see  
That little piece of heaven looking back at me

Her blue eyes looking up at me, her dark locks flowing behind her, a smile that could light up the whole world. I want Lucy back.

Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I've gotta live with the choices I made  
And I can't live with myself today

I want to have her in my arms. To kiss her cheek and cuddle her while watching Mean Girls. I can't live with myself. It's my fault she died. She was in a car accident because she was crying and couldn't see. I shouldn't have acted like I would be happy if she was out of my life. This is the worst thing to ever happen to me. I lost Lucy. I lost my everything. I lost the woman I was going to hopefully marry some day.  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
Hey Lucy I remembered your birthday  
They said it'd bring some closure to say your name

Two weeks ago I was here. At the graveyard. Lucy would have been 18 today. I knew it would have been different if she was alive. We would have eaten cupcakes and watched horror movies, and then turned it off halfway through to watch Disney Channel. Probably ANT Farm. I can't live with the fact that she's dead. I can't. All we had was a little memorial party-type thing. Lucy would have wanted us to celebrate that she is in Heaven. Instead we mourned.

I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance  
But all I got are these roses to give  
And they can't help me make amends

I never would have said what I did if I could change the hands of time. Nothing can help. Not even the white roses I left on her grave. (They were her favourite.)

Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her

I want to be able to hold her again. I now understand the loss the boy from Frankenweenie went through, and why he brought the dog back. I would do the same to bring back my beautiful Lucy. 

I'd give up all the world to see  
That little piece of heaven looking back at me

I want to look into her eyes and watch a beautiful smile spread across her face. I miss Lucy so much. I can't handle how much I miss her. My heart is in two.

Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her   
I've gotta live with the choices I made  
And I can't live with myself today

I want to hold her in my arms and just tell her how much I love her. I want to beg her not to go, instead of telling her to go and hurting her more by muttering "Good Riddance." I want to not have fought over the fact that I cheated on her with Amanda. Heck, I wouldn't have cheated on my wonderful Lucy if I could change the hands of time. I saw them both at the same time. I had done it because I thought I liked Amanda more. But boy, was I wrong. I wish I could apologize to Lucy. Maybe I can.  
"Lucy," I whispered. "I love you more than Amanda. I always have. I was an idiot to see someone else. I shouldn't have. Oh Lucy, if only you were here. I'm so sorry, my love. Lucy Rachel Meyer, I miss you so much."

I got up, wiped my eyes, walked home, and laid down in bed.  
I was instantly asleep.

Here we are,

Lucy is a mile in front of me. I run to meet her.

Now you're in my arms

I wrap my arms around her and cry tears of joy. "Lucy, I'm so sorry. I love you," I say, tears streaming down my face. 

Here we are for a brand new start

"It's alright," she says. "You know, I'm 18 today. I'm old enough legally for marriage."  
I get down on one knee and asked her, "Lucy Rachel Meyer, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"  
A tear rolls down her cheek. "Yes," she replies. She wraps her arms around me and kisses my forehead. I pick her up and spin her around.

I've gotta live with the choices I made  
And I can't live with myself today 

I still have regret over it all, but somehow Lucy doesn't seem to. She seems happy. I don't understand.

Me and Lucy walking hand in hand (today)  
Me and Lucy never wanna end

Lucy grabs my hand and smiles at me. We lace our fingers together and she says, "I love you. I never want this to end."  
"Neither do I," I reply. I kiss her cheek.

I've gotta live with the choices I've made  
And I can't live with myself today

I wake up and burst into tears. Lucy is gone. She has been for about a month now. I can't live with what I did. I caused her death. 

Hey Lucy I remember your name


End file.
